Liaison découverte
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: Une liaison presque secrète entre Sebastian et Ciel ? C'est par ici que ça se passe !


Bonjour, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD. Pardon, je m'emporte, je reviens juste pour poster ma nouvelle fic. Et c'est parti !

Je vous préviens juste que les personnages risquent d'être un peu, voire des fois beaucoup OOC, mais j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas.

Pairing : Sebastian X Ciel

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ( Raaah, comme j'aimerais pouvoir les manipuler à ma guise . )

Bonne lecture ! Par pitié, laissez des reviews, sinon je inirais par penser que ce que j'écris est complètement moisi... xD

Sébastian sortit du lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son ange qui dormait encore(petit ange qui était en fait un véritable démon ^^)

La relation qui s'était installée entre eux ne le dispensait pas de ses obligations de majordome. Sebastian soupira d'exaspération en pensant que Ciel était de plus en plus désagréable en ce moment.

En fait, il n'était mignon que lorsqu'il dormait.

Les deux parties se comportaient normalement en journée, n'ayant aucun écart de conduite, aucune attitude qui laisserait penser que leur relation allait au delà de Maître-Majordome. Sebastian avait été attiré par le jeune homme au premier regard. Il avait longuement hésité avant de le lui avouer. Ciel n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'un démon puisse lui manifester ce genre de sentiments, lui qui était humain.

Mais les faits étaient bien réels et Ciel avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son majordome qui ne cessait de lui lancer des insinuations, toutes plus provocatrices les une que les autres. Ciel ayant de plus en plus de mal à résister au provocations, avait accepté tout rougissant. Après tout, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Les affaires dont ils s'occupaient ensemble n'avaient jamais abouti à quoi que ce soit que l'on puisse considérer comme de l'amour.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, deux semaines de pur bonheur, mais de bonheur caché. Personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, à aucun prix. Les réactions et conséquences seraient désastreuses, aussi bien pour lui que pour le jeune Phantomhive.

C'est pourquoi au cours de ces quatorze jours, les deux amant laissèrent libre cours à leur passion seulement la nuit.

Revenons maintenant à cette chambre luxueuse, mais pourtant si banale pour son occupant. Le jeune garçon était étendu sur le lit. Sebastian se sentit mal de le réveiller, mais il le fallait bien. Le travail l'attendait.

-Bo-Chan, réveillez-vous, c'est l'heure.

Une voix aux allures ensommeillées lui répondit en soupirant :

-Sebastian, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls...

-Je le sais... Ciel, mais tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Allez, debout, maintenant !

Ciel mit un temps infini à émerger. Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas étonné d'apercevoir Meilin renverser les assiettes du petit déjeuner, Finian massacrer le jardin en voulant couper la pelouse, Bard cramer les aliments en train de cuire ainsi que Tanaka, lançant son habituel « hohoho »

Ce fut cependant avec horreur qu'il constata son emploi du temps de la journée. Pas qu'il fût dramatique, mais c'est plutôt ce qui venait après qui l'horrifiait à ce point. Sa chère amie d'enfance « Lizzy », qui devait passer le voir au manoir.

Tout ce qu'il put dire fut :

-Noooooooon... en se cognant la tête contre son bureau.

La journée passa assez rapidement, Ciel enchaînant rendez-vous, entretiens, prenant au passage des nouvelles circulant dans Londres en lisant le journal. Mais il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce qu'il redoutait tant : la venue de Lizzy.

Lizzy était en fait une grande amie. Seulement, chaque fois qu'elle venait, c'était un désordre monstre. Elle adorait les choses mignonnes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de transformer le pauvre manoir à sa guise. C'était aussi, pour le plus grand malheur de Ciel, sa fiancée.

Elizabeth Middleford, qui était son véritable nom, faisait tout pour plaire au jeune homme, mais celui-ci faisait autant attention à elle qu'à une vulgaire croûte. Ciel la chérissait comlme un membre de sa famille, mais il devait bien s'avouer que le sentiment n'était pas le même que celui qu'il ressentait en présence de Sebastian.

Le soir-même, Lizzy arriva avec ses bagages au manoir Phantomhive. Ce fut Sebastian qui ouvrit et laissa entrer la fillette, comme toujours accompagnée de Paula.

Lizzy était triste. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de voir Ciel sourire et n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait revoir le jeune homme heureux. Il était devenu trop sérieux, trop renfermé après la tragique mort de ses parents.

Sur ce point, elle remerciait Sebastian, en qui elle avait une totale confiance. Elle trouvait Ciel plus actif, ouvert d'esprit et surtout plus gentil.

Tout le petite troupe du manoir partit se coucher après une soirée bruyante mais agréable pour tous. Sebastian attendit que tout le monde soit endormi pour rejoindre celui qui était devenu son amant. Il rentra discrètement dans la chambre et se posa délicatement sur le lit.

-Ciel, je suis là.

Les yeux encore fatigués, Ciel attrapa le menton de Sebastian et tout d'eux s'échangèrent un baiser fiévreux.

-Rejoins-moi, Sebastian.

Le majordome sourit malicieusement :

-Avec plaisir...

…...

Lizzy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle décida d'aller voir dans la chambre voisine si Ciel s'était éveillé. Elle entendait des bruits et se demandait si Ciel n'était pas en train de se disputer avec quelqu'un au vu des bruits qui se faisaient entendre.

N'oublions pas que Lizzy était une jeune fille assez naive, qui n'avait d'amour que pour son petit Ciel et ne connaissait pas l'amour entre deux homme, soit : l'homosexualité.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte et aperçut les deux amants en plein échange, Sebastian caressant la peau de Ciel, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse pour lui. Ce spectacle la pétrifia sur place et elle ne put faire autre chose que regarder.

Bientôt, les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ciel échangea un regard inquiet à Sebastian. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il prenait les choses en main. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lizzy eut une réaction à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

-Kyaaaa kawaiii

Ciel ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Lizzy, tu n'es pas surprise ?

Lizzy répondit avec un sérieux que Ciel n'aurait jamais pensé voir chez elle.

-Ciel, je t'aime beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je souhaite que tu sois heureux. Ce mariage arrangé ne signifie rien. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi bien que dans les bras de Seabastian. Et puis... Vous êtes trop mignons comme ça !

Ciel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fit sourire Sebastian, qui daigna enfin bouger du lit et enlacer son amant.

C'est sur cette découverte que s'acheva la venue de Lizzy. Elle avait promis de garder ce secret pour elle. La tristesse qu'elle ressentait n'était rien par rapport au bonheur qui l'envahissait. Elle était tellement contente que Ciel ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

…...

Le jeune comte était soulagé. Sa fiancée avait été compréhensive, ce qu'il n'attendait pas tellement de sa part.

La vie reprit son cours après la visite de Lizzy, personne ne s'étant rendu compte de rien.

La nuit était devenu le moment préféré de Ciel et Sebastian.

Ils pouvaient s'aimer en paix.

Fin.


End file.
